You Won't Like Me Even if I want you too
by ChristieIsMisty2
Summary: A fic about a girl named Kandyn, who falls for one of her good friends, but she faces trouble when she learns she has an admiror of her own. Not actually off of Twilight, but inspired me to write it.


"Awww man that's and E

"Awww man that's and E. as in S-K-A-T-E." I said to Troy as he fell on his ass trying to land a treflip.

"Shut up Kandyn." He said with a playful smile.

"Jeeze Troy, what is that now, four in a row?" I mocked.

"Ten bucks says I beat you in a rematch."

"Oh come on. I am _not _playing you another game of Skate."

"Dude Troy what happened to your board" Brandon asked. Troy looked down and pick up his board. There was a big crack starting right at the nose.

"Ahh shit. I did not crack _another_ deck. Are you friggin serious? That's the third one this week. Dammnit Kandyn I am done playing you Skate."

"HA. That's your excuse to stop playing. Well guys I'm gunna go chill at home. Lates." Everyone said bye and I dropped my board and took off to my house. Troy and Brandon were pretty much my best friends, we went almost everywhere together.

I didn't really get along with girls that well. For some reason I didn't feel the need to draw millions of hearts all over my notebooks, or read gossip magazines about Ashton Kutcher and Gwen Stefani. I was more into metal and rock. Skirts where absolutely unacceptable. Shorts or skinny jeans, a good band shirt, hightops and a belt were my style and my daily uniform. I went everywhere with my skateboard, it showed everything about me. Troy and Brandon and me created the deck with some spray paint and some sickk stencils. The concert tickets from all the tight concerts we went to were laminated on it. The top had my name spray painted on it and in smaller letters it said "troy and Brandon were here" too. This was me. A little cluttered, metal-ey, Troy and Brandon, some spray paint, that was my style.

Being in eighth grade meant total domination over seventh and sixth graders. And that was what Troy and Brandon and I focused on. Dominating. None of us really cared about school, we're already sponsored for skating who cares about school? We were the top skaters of our school and the highschool. We dominated older grades too, being part of "our crowd" meant power, fun, crazy ass shit, and sometimes serious pain. The rest of the "group" was Danny, Joey, Mitchell, Brogen, Leeya, Mckenna, Tim, Taylor, Tyler, and James. As far as the girls, Brogen, Leeya and Mckenna were pretty tight, but Mckenna and Leeya had major crushes for Troy and Brandon, making me a pretty big threat. Crushes by the way, was an understatement. They thought I was totally into both of the guys, but really I wasn't. I kinda had a "thing" for Taylor. But of course Taylor was dating Brogen.

As far as dating in our group went, here's how it went down. If you liked a guy in our group, you went right up to them and told them. Cause with so many people, all the being secret and telling one person to keep it a secret when you really want them to tell somebody so it eventually gets to the person you like, is bullshit. There are rules with us. And a lot. But we tolerate them because they make sense. If your going to date someone outside the group, you gotta talk to the group first, cause dating them, means bringing them around the group. And none of us wants some preppy, football-playing, prick with a rock up his ass around. So I guess I was breaking the rules by not telling Taylor. But me and Brogen were chill. A hell of a lot better then myself and Mckenna or Leeya were. So I like to keep her on my side, cause bitch fights, definitely happen.

A lot of the group looked at Brandon and Troy and me as the "leaders" of the group. Cause we pretty much were the best skaters and we were just tight. We didn't usually get into the group drama and we made the peace. And we started the group really. We were the originators. We'd been friends since second grade.

"_When I see your face my heart bursts into fire, my heart bursts into fire" _My phone started ringing, and as usual before I answered I sang along with one of my favorite songs, Heart Bursts Into Fire by Bullet For My Valentine.

"Shalom home skillet" I answered after looking at the caller ID. It was Taylor.

"Ayy wanna skate over at Vons for a while? I need help with my Premo."

"Yeah sure man. Be there in five."

"Late"

"Lates"

As I walked towards my door I looked in my mirror. My almost bleach blonde hair was covered underneath a layer of dyed black hair, and was in two low ponytails that clung to the side of my face. My eyeliner was thick as well as my mascara. My "Bring Me the Horizon" band shirt clung tightly to my body and hung over my sliver studded belt. Gray skinny jeans. Black on black hightops. Good day. I ran to the door, grabbed my board, grinded on the stairs on the way out and rode down the street, wind blowing in my face. This was what I did. This is what I wanted to do. This was what I loved.

As I passed the park, Beth, Elizabeth, and Victoria stood in the parking lot, flirting with some highschool football players. _Sluts_. They wore, too too short mini skirts, with Abercrombie and Fitch shirts with necklines that went way way too low, with their hair up in some contraption that required more than seven clips to keep everything in the right place. They all looked exactly the same. I laughed under my breath when I passed and noticed the footballers stare at me. They all thought the girls in our group were hot, cause we were badass. **(inserting Juno reference-the funny thing is that Steve Renazo secretly wants me. Jocks like him always want freaky girls, girls with horn rimmed glasses, and vegan footwear, and goth makeup. girls who play the cello and want to be childrens librarians when they grow up. oh yeah jocks eat that shit up.)** I pushed onto the sidewalk next to Vons as a car honked and swerved at me for riding right in front of him.

Taylor was standing in front drinking a Monster.

"Hey babe" he joked.

"Hey sexy" We both smiled and laughed.

"So tell me what I'm doing wrong here" He set his board on the side and tried his Premo.

"Hahaha man you totally ate shit!"

"Yeah that's why you're here man."

"I guess so. So how's things with Brogen?"

"Uhmm. I don't know. Dude she's been weird lately. Like I'll call her and ask her if she wants to hang out and instead of answering she'll make an excuse to have to hang up. I think she's like avoiding me or something. Its really gay. If she doesn't want to hang out, she just has to say so. What is up with you chicks?"

"Damn. That sucks. I'd help you but I don't know if she'll tell me what's up."

"Nahh its cool. You don't have to ask her. I'll talk to her tomorrow at school. Are you coming to Skatelab with me, Tim, and James tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe. What stuff are you working on?"

"I don't know. I heard Caden from LA is gunna be there. So we should fer sure hit it."

"Oh damn. Caden's gunna be there? Well I'm in. Dude, why's he comin?"

"I don't know. We want to find out though." This is what really bugged me about Taylor. He never asked me for any help with Brogen. I want him to. He always ends up changing the subject away from her. But I only want to talk about her. I want to know all the flaws of their relationship and all that shit. But he just wont talk about it. I decided I was going to have to have a party this weekend.

Me and Taylor skated for another hour then his Dad called and said they were going to Islands for dinner. His dad picked him up and I texted Troy to come here.

"Troy come to Vons. We're having a party this weekend btw. My Mom's going to her friends house and my dad's on a business trip. Spence is gunna be with his friends all weekend so I'm alone."

"K. b there in 10. sickk. Need any food or shit?"

"Nah foods and drink is covered. Should we mess with the footballers?"

"LMAO YES."

"Kay. I'll cover it tomorrow"

"ight."

I went into Vons and bought myself a Monster and waited for Troy.

"Hey man" I we slapped hands and pounded.

"sup"

"chillin. So about this party, I'm thinking the group and to mess with…Mike, Austin, Ti, and maybe even Clay."

"Dude. Hell yeah. And you and the other chicks should all dress like sluts. Damn this is going to be so hilarious."

"Call the group get everybody down here. Lets plan this bitch."

"Hell yeah."

We ended up going back to Troy's house and all sitting in his living room for like two hours and planning this real tight party. At about eleven we all hit home. I walked through my bedroom door and kicked off my shoes. I stuck on a pair of stretchy shorts and a big T-shirt and crawled into my bed. Then I read for an hour like I did every night. Before I realized it, I was asleep dreaming of the major party, that would change, more than just Taylor and Brogen's relationship.


End file.
